Fruit of His Pleasure
by halfbloodroyalty
Summary: Dramione PWP shameless smut oneshot. We find our favorite pairing in a closet alone, what does Hermione have planned? MATURE read/review please!


She shuts the door to the broom cupboard behind them, throwing them into shadows cast from the one dirty window set high on one of the stone walls. He turns, face confused at why she closed them off from the outside. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Wasn't he supposed to hate her? Circling him, predatory, her hungry eyes survey his form, tall and trim, wide shoulders and a confident stature. His arms hang loosely at his sides as he watches her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Granger?" He growls, attempting to cover his nerves with his typical snark.

Standing behind him, she rises on her toes to brush her lips to the pale exposed nape of his neck, causing a hill to run through him, the hairs on his arms to stand on end.

"Something I should have done a long time ago… Draco." She breathes against his skin. His breath catches in his chest. Her right hand falls to rest on his hip as she presses the length of her body against him, the cold tip of her nose trailing down the slender side of his neck. He tilts his head slightly, proving himself vulnerable to her. Her left hand runs roughly through his platinum hair. Circling him again, she places one hand on his broad chest, pushing him back into the wall of the closet before snaking it behind his neck to join the other. She pulls his face down to hers. Unsure, his hands rest on her hips as his icy grey eyes search her dark mahogany ones. Her peachy lips quirk up slightly at one corner before brushing against his, so gently he may have imagined it.

He breaks, crashing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, fingertips pressing hard into her hips as he pulls her into himself. She nips along his bottom lip in their battle for control, earning a groan that offers her tongue admission to his mouth. As their tongues dance together, his hands slip under the hem of her shirt, running the tips of his fingers up her spine and lightly drawing his blunt fingernails down her ribs. He moves to ravage her throat, drawing gasps and slight whimpers from her parted lips as his teeth sing into her skin. Tongue laving each reddened bite as her hands tangle in his hair. Their lips crash together like waves as he bends her backwards, pressing the arch of her spine towards himself in his push to consume her as she has consumed him. With a pull of his hair, she brings them upright and slides her hands over his shoulders, trailing a waterfall of kisses down his neck and across his torso.

Nimble fingers fall to the fly of his trousers, slipping the button from its hole and drawing the zipper to its base. She looks up at him with laughing eyes, lip curled into a twisting smirk as she palms his cock through the thin fabric of his emerald boxer shorts. His head falls back against the wall as he bites back a groan as her breath tickles warm over the swollen head. Pearly drops leak from the tip, forming a wet patch against the placket. Shimmying the shorts down over his thin hips, she pulls them and his pants around his knees, allowing his swollen cock to rise free of restraint.

She eyes it hungrily, trailing her fingers down his hips, gripping them almost hard enough to leave bruises on the pale flesh. Slowly she traces fleeting kisses across his stomach and lower… lower still. Her breath washes across his head causing his cock to twitch expectantly, bobbing up to meet her lips. She takes him into her mouth, circling the sensitive crown with her tongue before sliding down further, taking as much of him as she can. One of his hands flies to his mouth in an attempt to mute the satisfied groan that came unbidden from his lips while the other buries itself in her wild hair, stilling her for a moment. Pale thighs tremble under wickedly firm hands. They move together, slowly at first. She wraps one hand around what of him she cannot take into her throat, stroking in time with her bobbing head. Her other hand falls to lift her skirt, pushing aside her sensible cotton underwear to tease herself.

"Fuck… Granger" He manages to groan as she looks up at him from below, eyes watering from her efforts. He breathes heavily through his nose as she moans in response, sending vibrations along his cock. With a wet pop, she pulls herself from him, connected only by a thin spiderweb of saliva, before she pumps along his shaft in ernest. He can taste blood from the effort of biting his tongue to keep quiet and hear the slick noise of her fingers in herself.

"I'm.. I'm close" he mumbles as she returns to running her tongue along the bottom of his head, flicking occasionally into his slit to taste the now-steady dripping of precum.

All that it takes is her looking back up at him, staring into his eyes, one hand still furiously working at her pussy while the other strokes him over her open mouth, tongue extended to receive him. He shudders as she takes the fruit of his pleasure, swallowing it before standing back up and righting herself. She casts a quick cleaning charm over the both of them before giving him a chaste peck on the cheek and turning with a swish of her skirt to leave the closet. He is left with his pants around his ankles, dumbfounded and desperate for more.


End file.
